Palace guard
The palace guards, also known as the royal guards, or simply the guard, are soldiers whose main purpose it is to protect the palace and the royal family. They wear a pale blue uniform trimmed with gold. During the reign of King Endon, the palace guards were the most powerful fighters in Deltora, and spent many years wrestling their fellow guards as part of their training. Today, the palace guards also act as police and protectors of the entire city of Del. The guard is lead by a single captain, the current being Barda. Any other rank within the guard is below that of captain. The captain have his or her own special uniform as a badge of their rank. The palace guards were preceded by the ancient Del city guard from the time of Adin. History The Forests of Silence When the Shadow Lord invaded Deltora, the Ak-Baba attacked the palace and killed all of the palace guards. Barda was the only one to survive the slaughter, since he had fled the palace the day before the attack. Cavern of The Fear After the Shadow Lord's banishment, Lief reformed the palace guards and installed Barda as their new captain. Barda lead a company of guards to the city of Noradz to free its inhabitants from the Ra-Kacharz. However, the city was deserted when they arrived and the people were taken to the Shadowlands. Dragon's Nest Six guards helped Lief carry the Shadow Lord's crystal to Adin's forge in an attempt to destroy it. They were dismissed by Barda when the deed was done and told to spread the word through the city. Barda selected a battalion of twelve guards to accompany himself, Lief, and Jasmine on their journey to find the Four Sisters, though publicly Lief was making a tour of the kingdom. Barda left his deputy Corris in charge of the guards until his return. Shortly after rescuing the Capricon Rolf, the group found signs of an unknown assassin trying to hamper their progress. To throw them off the trail, Lief, Barda and Jasmine travelled through End Wood while Barda's second in command, Brid, led the guards and Rolf to the town of Ringle. Unknown to everyone, Rolf was their enemy, and when the guards camped outside of Ringle, he transformed into a faux Ruby dragon and slaughtered them. Brid lived long enough to write a warning in his own blood, which was later used by Lindal to track down Lief. The Sister of the South When Sharn returned to Del from a visit to Tora, Paff poisoned her and many other residents in Del to simulate a plague. She often targeted the palace guards due to their close proximity and would either poison select guards or send her creature to silently kill lone groups of them. She poisoned Corris on the first day of the plague, and he was replaced by his second-in-command, Dunn. Shadows of the Master Known palace guards * Barda (Captain) * Brid (Second in Command: deceased) * Corris (Deputy: deceased) * Dunn (Deputy) * Nirrin * Follin * Zon (Deceased) * Delta (Deceased) * Airlie (Deceased) * Wax (Deceased) References See also * Barda Category:Deltorans Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Palace guards